Odd Image
by Musical Ninja
Summary: This is my idea of what the episode "Image Problem" if it had been Odd who had been trapped instead of Yumi. This is my first Code Lyoko story, so let me know how I do. No Flames, please.
1. Disappearence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Lyoko, it is the property of Antifilms and France 3.

 **Author's Note:** I got this idea after I watched the episode "Image Problem". I started wondering why the creators felt that it had to be Yumi who was trapped on Lyoko and replaced with a copy, why not one of the guys? And then I thought that this would make a good fan fiction. And so, I made the decision to write this; I hope it's good. And now, without further ado, here is my first Code Lyoko story.

* * *

 **Disappearance**

Yumi, Odd, and Aelita raced along the Lyoko Polar Region to where Jeremie had said there was an activated tower. Jeremie had earlier been contacted by Aelita and she told him that she felt pulsations coming from a tower there. Jeremie himself had run a scan and found an activated for a few seconds. Afterwards, he called the others and told them what was going on. Yumi had agreed to be there before school started and Odd had agreed to go with her; Ulrich chose to stay behind and cover for Odd.

"Just keep going straight ahead" Jeremie told them, "You should be able to see the tower by now."

"Yeah, no kidding," said Yumi, "It sticks out like a sore thumb."

Upon arrival, the warriors looked cautiously and Odd commented, "Strange. It doesn't look activated and I don't see any monsters."

"I know," said Yumi, "It's awfully calm."

Thinking that there might more to the situation than meets the eye, Aelita went inside the tower to examine it and then talk to Jeremie. After exchanging greetings, Aelita and Jeremie talked about how they both thought tower seemed activated at first but then it was not. While they were talking, Odd and Yumi heard a strange sound.

"What was that?" Yumi asked.

"I have no idea," said Odd, "But we should probably check it out."

"Good idea," said Yumi, "You go left and I'll go right. If you see anything, call for me."

The two split up to look for the source of the sound, weapons ready for anything. Meanwhile Jeremie and Aelita were just admitting that it was a false alarm when Aelita suddenly heard a scream outside the tower.

"That sounded like Odd!" Aelita said.

She rushed outside and found Yumi frantically searching for Odd, but he was nowhere to be found. They started searching around for any trace of the cat boy while Jeremie called out his name.

"Jeremie, Odd's disappeared!" Aelita said in fear.

"But that's impossible," said Jeremie, "He couldn't have just vanished."

"Well, I don't see him here," said Yumi.

"Hang on, Yumi," said Jeremie, "I'm gonna bring you both back."

"Okay," said Yumi, inwardly praying that Odd was alright.

Jeremie typed the program to re-materislize Odd and Yumi back to earth. He then rushed to the elevator and pressed the button to go down to the scanner room. Upon arrivel, Jeremie found Yumi holding Odd an unconscious Odd in her arms. Tears were threatening to come out of her eyes as she shook him and begged him to wake up.

"Oh my god" said Jeremie, approaching the two.

Yumi looked up at the boy genius and cried out, "Jeremie, Odd won't wake up! We've gotta get him to the nurse!"

"Right!" Jeremie said as he reached into his pocket for his cellphone, "I'll call Ulrich. He can help you carry Odd to school."

While Yumi kept watch over Odd, Jeremie speed-dialed Ulrich and waited for him to answer; Jeremie was relieved when Ulrich finally answered.

" _Hey, Jeremie,_ " said Ulrich, " _What's up?_ "

"Ulrich, you have to come to the factory right away!" Jeremie said, "Something's wrong with Odd!"

" _What?!_ " Ulrich asked, " _Are you serious?! What happened?!_ "

"I'm not sure," said Jeremie, "I lost contact with him while he and Yumi were on Lyoko and brought them both back to earth. Yumi's fine, but Odd's unconscious. We need your help getting him back to school so we can get him to the infirmary; You and Yumi are the only two who are strong enough to carry him."

" _Okay, I'll be right there,_ " said Ulrich, and then he hung up.

Jeremie turned to Yumi and said, "Ulrich's on his way. Everything's gonna be okay."

"I hope so," said Yumi.

"There is one thing I don't understand," said Jeremie, "What happened on Lyoko?"

"I wish I knew," said Yumi, "But I'm afraid the only who might be able to tell you is Odd."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, What did you people think? And be honest, any constructive criticism can help me improve. Just no flames, please; flames are never constructive.


	2. Odd Bahvior and Suspiscions

**Odd Behavior and Suspicions**

Ulrich raced to the factory as fast as he could hoping to get there in time to help his best friend. Upon arrival, Ulrich went straight to the elevator and went down to the scanner room. Just as Jeremy had told him, Odd was unconscious and Yumi and Jeremy were worried for him. He wasted no time in grabbing Odd's feet while Yumi held his torso. Together with Jeremy leading the way, Yumi and Ulrich lifted Odd up and carried him to the elevator and out of the factory. They then proceeded to carry him through the sewer until they finally reached the school boiler room, from there they continued their way to the nurses office.

When they finally reached the nurses office, Nurse Yolanda noticed them carrying Odd and had them bring him in and set him down on a bed. Once Yumi and Ulrich had done that, Yolanda decided to ask the others what happened.

"Well, then, what happened to him?" Yolanda asked Jeremy.

"He started feeling sick... during recess," Jeremy answered.

"We told him to come sooner, but he didn't listen," said Yumi, "He can be pretty stubborn about things like that."

"Alright, I'll take care of him. Now back to class, all of you," said Yolanda. The other kids just stood where they were for a moment until Yolanda looked more serious and said, "You heard what I said, now go! Go on!" She then noticed the worried expressions on their faces, so she changed her demeanor and said, "He'll be fine, I assure you."

With great reluctance on their part, the other Lyoko warriors left the room so Yolanda could tend to their fallen friend. Not long after they left, just as Yolanda was checking his pulse, Odd's eyes opened and took notice of where he was. Yolanda noticed this and took it as a good sign.

"Well, feeling better?" She asked. Instead of answering her, however, Odd yanked his hand away from her, taking the nurse by surprise. "Hey!"

Odd started to get up, so Yolanda grabbed his shoulders and said, "No, no, no, no, no! Come on, lie down now. You hear?" Odd looked confused at her as she explained further, "Please, you need to rest."

Odd tilted his head and said, "But I'm fine."

"You don't know that for sure," said Yolanda, "You fainted for no particular reason; there is clearly something wrong with you and you need rest."

"I said I'm fine!" Odd snapped as he grabbed Yolanda's wrist, causing her to gasp.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi were outside the lunch room discussing what could have happened to Odd on Lyoko. Yumi had just finished explaining to them that she and Odd heard a strange sound so they split up to investigate it. And then she heard him scream and rushed to help him, but he was already gone.

"Are you sure he wasn't hit by a laser?" Ulrich asked, "Maybe there was a Megatank hiding somewhere."

"No, no, I would've seen it on the screen," said Jeremy.

"And I was on Lyoko too," said Yumi, "I'm pretty sure I would've noticed a hiding Megatank. That and the weird sound we heard didn't sound like a Megatank."

"That and he still had all of his life points when he was devitalized," Jeremy explained.

"Well, in any case, _something_ abnormal happened," said Ulrich.

"Yeah, that's for sure," said Jeremy, "The proof is he passed out in the scanner and the return trip's pretty easy."

"Uh, on your end maybe," said Ulrich, "But on our end, it feels kind of weird."

Before he and the others could continue their conversation, Ulrich spotted a familiar blonde in purple in the distance looking as though he was searching for something or someone. Ulrich figured that he must be looking for them so he called out to him.

"Odd!" he called. Said boy turned around swiftly and saw his friends looking at him with relieved smiles on their faces.

"I guess you're feeling better now," Yumi asked.

"You had us all worried, you dope," Ulrich said, intending the last bit to be humorous.

"Do you think you could tell us what happened?" Jeremy asked.

Odd did not answer them at first, he only stared at them. He turned to look around again until he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He flinched as he turned to see Ulrich looking concerned.

"Odd?" Ulrich asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Odd, putting a hand on his head.

"Are you sure?" Ulrich asked, still concerned.

"Yeah," said Odd, "I'm just tired."

Jeremy then decided to chime in and ask, "Odd, tell us what happened."

"Nothing," said Odd, "C'mon, let's go to the factory now."

"No way. not after what happened to you earlier," said Yumi, "I feel better waiting a while. Besides, it's almost lunchtime and I think you could use something to eat."

"Okay," said Odd, in a monotone voice, shocking his friends.

He started walking ahead to the lunch room while his friends stared in shock. He always loved lunchtime; it was his favorite time of day. Why is he acting like it was not a big deal?

"Okay, that's weird," said Ulrich, "Odd's usually more excited about lunchtime."

"Well, whatever happened was strange," said Yumi, "He's probably in shock or something."

"I guess," said Ulrich, and then he turned to Jeremy and asked, "What about Aelita? Is she safe?"

"She's fine for now," said Jeremy, "I told her to stay in the tower."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Lyoko, Aelita was indeed doing as Jeremy said and staying inside the tower. However, she could not stop thinking earlier; Odd screaming and then just vanishing into thin air. Something was wrong, and Aelita intended to find out what.

"I better go and check it out," Aelita said as she stood up and left the tower. Maybe there was evidence in the area that she and Yumi did not notice before.

As Aelita looked around the area, she at first could not find anything that could explain what had happened to Odd earlier. She moved higher up the glacier that was next to the tower thinking that there might be more answers there. She walked up the pathway looking for signs of evidence until she noticed something glowing atop of the glacier. Looking closely at it, Aelita saw that it was a sphere of fire.

"That thing wasn't there before," she said, "It looks like a guardian."

Something was not adding up; Odd disappears on Lyoko and then reappears in the scanner, and now a guardian is nearby the area where he disappeared? Something strange was going on and this thing definitely had something to do with it. With that in mind, Aelita rushed up the pathway to get a closer look at the sphere. She was close to making the turn when, suddenly, lasers were fired at her. She dodged just in time to avoid them and then looked to see that the sphere was guarded by two Kankrelats.

The monster guards proved to be both a problem and a clue; if there was one thing Aelita could confirm, it was that the monsters would not be guarding the guardian unless X.A.N.A. had something that it wanted to hide. she had to tell Jeremy and the others about this as soon as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile back on earth, all of the students were in the lunchroom eating their food and chatting with friends; that is, _almost_ all of them. The Lyoko warriors were at a table together and three of them were staring at their fourth in concern. Odd would normally be chowing down as soon as they sat down. Not today, today he was barely even touching his food and he barely said much to Rosa or anyone else on the way in. He did not even make a joke or funny comment about anything, or even gave anyone a smile; all of this was odd even for _Odd_.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Yumi asked.

"I'm fine," Odd said with a hard to read face and tone of voice.

"You've barely touched your food," said Yumi.

"I guess I don't have as much of an appetite today as I normally do," said Odd, still with the hard to read face and tone.

"Well, can you remember what happened?" said Jeremy, "That might be a contributing factor."

"No. Nothing," said Odd, same face and voice.

"You think it could've been something that came from the scanners?" Ulrich asked Jeremy, "A bug or something like that?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," said Jeremy, "I'm wondering if all of these transfers are becoming a health problem."

As if on cue, Sissi walked by their table and looked right at Ulrich. She smiled at him and said, "Oh, Ulrich, what do you say you and me get together after school?"

Yumi could not help but roll her eyes at Sissi and noticed the annoyed looked on Jeremy's face. However, she also noticed that Odd's face remained completely void of emotion, as if he either did not notice or care what was going on. Part of her supposed he was lost in thought, but the other part had doubts.

"Get together with _you_?" Ulrich asked. He placed his hand under his and appeared to be contemplating taking her up her offer and then he said, "Tempting, but, uh... not!"

Jeremy and Yumi burst out laughing at Ulrich's rejection. Odd on the other hand remained silent and kept his same composure, although, the others were so busy laughing that they did not notice.

Sissi was ticked off by the rejection and laughing and snapped, "You're just showing off because Yumi's here! Mademoiselle likes to keep the competition as far away as she can."

"Sissi, you are so full yourself," said Yumi.

Sissi then looked at Odd and said, "And _You're_ awfully quiet. What's the matter, cat got your tongue or something? Or maybe you're just trying to come up with a new insult."

"Why would I do that?" Odd asked.

This response confused not only his three friends, but also Sissi. It was not that she liked being insulted or made fun of, but this was quit unusual behavior for Odd. And to top it off, his expression and tone were both extremely hard to read; not at all like the happy cheerful Odd she knew.

"Odd, are you feeling alright?" she asked, a little weirded out, "If this is some kind of new way of teasing me, it's not funny."

"Why would I make fun of you?" he asked, "I have no reason to."

There was a stunned silence for a moment, and then Sissi broke it by saying, "O-kay. Well, I... need to go now. Ulrich... maybe... we can talk later. Bye."

With that, Sissi walked away from their table, still spooked by Odd's behavior. She may not be their friend, but she knew Odd and that was not normal. When she was out of earshot, the others looked at their friend questioningly.

"Odd, what the heck was that?" Jeremy asked, "Are you trying to freak her out or something? You could get us in trouble with the principle that way."

"Yeah, I know none of us are fans of Sissi," Ulrich added, "But if that was a new way of teasing her, that wasn't very funny."

"What?" Odd asked, not understanding why his friend was acting like that, "From what I saw, Ulrich was rude first. You could've said 'yes', Ulrich. I mean she's really pretty."

Now they were confused. Since when did Odd take Sissi's side, or encourage Ulrich to go out with her? For that matter, since when did Odd call her pretty? Odd's behavior was becoming stranger by the minute. Before they could question him about it, however, the principle came over and got his attention.

"Mister Della Robia!" he snapped, clearly mad about something, "Come to my office right now!"

Odd got up from the table and followed the principle out of the lunchroom, ignoring the stares he was getting from others students on the way out. Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi wanted to ask what was wrong, but were pretty sure that they should stay out of it for now and ask Odd about it later.

While Odd was with the principle, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi finished up their lunch and then left the lunchroom together to talk outside. Their topic of choice was no surprise, it was their friend's behavior.

"What is with Odd today?" Ulrich asked, "I mean, really, suggesting that I go out with Sissi? Is he mad at me or what?"

"More importantly, he barely ate his lunch," said Yumi, "Not only that, but he didn't talk much either. He also didn't make jokes or comments, or even gave anyone a smile."

"He must've had a really serious shock," said Jeremy.

"I think we had better keep an eye on him," said Yumi.

"Good idea," said Jeremy, "You two do that and I'll check on Aelita in Lyoko."

With a nod, the three split up to do their tasks. Ulrich and Yumi went in the direction of the principle's office to wait for Odd while Jeremy headed for the dorms to contact Aelita on his computer. He did not know it yet, but he had made the perfect choice in going to check on Aelita.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, that was my second chapter. I hope it was worth the wait and you liked it. Be honest with your reviews. No flames, please. Constructive criticism is welcome thought. You see, the way I see it, even Sissi would find emotionless Odd a little strange, that's why I went in the direction that I did. I hope it worked.


End file.
